


Is it that hard to make good coffee?

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while, but Levi finally gets some decent coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it that hard to make good coffee?

“I swear to god it is not that difficult to make someone coffee that actually tastes decent is it?” Levi muttered to himself as he had to pour yet another cup of coffee that had been left on his bedside table out of the window. He had no idea who was leaving the cups of coffee there, but whoever it was absolutely sucked at making it. He debated for a while whether or not he should get dressed before going down to the kitchen to make himself a decent cup of coffee. He decided against it however, being unable to bother getting everything on. Instead he just threw on a shirt and dressing gown and proceeded to make his way down to the kitchen.

It was still early, so the dining hall was basically empty, and so was the kitchen. In fact, the only other person in the kitchen, was Eren Jaeger, who was busying himself with making breakfast. “Morning Jaeger.” Levi greeted, making Eren jump.  
“Oh, good morning Corporal.” He replied, before turning back around to continue buttering his bread. Levi watched the kid for a second, thinking about the fact that there was nobody else here and he could simply go over there and hug him, but that was out of the question. If somebody happened to walk in, then they would be screwed. He shook his head and busied himself with making coffee. He felt Eren’s eyes on him, maybe Eren was thinking the same thing he had been, but he refused to turn around, as that might be classed as an invitation to go ahead. The room was silent but for the bubble of the boiling water. Levi turned and found Eren still watching him with intent. “What are you looking at?” He asked. Eren shrugged and turned around to grab his bread. It had been a while since they had actually spent any time together, because when Levi wasn’t away or busy with something, Eren was being dragged off by Hanji. “Eren…” Levi started, but stopped before he had actually said anything, partly because if he did, he might not be able to stop talking and partly because the water had finished boiling. He quickly turned back around to pour the water into the cup so that he could leave quickly. Levi could hear Eren nibbling on the bread behind him and suddenly wondered why he wasn’t taking it out of the kitchen. There was a dining hall for a reason, even if he was only eating a small portion of bread. He finished making his coffee and turned to leave when Eren ran up beside him. “See you later Levi.” He whispered, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before running off to start…whatever it is he was going to start.  

The day went by very slowly. File after file Levi had to go through, signing this, writing back to people, apology letters. It was all so dull. By the time he finally managed to get outside so he could get a little training done himself is was already 5PM and there was nobody else out in the field. Levi sighed. He didn’t particularly like people, but that didn’t mean he liked being alone all day. The only human contact he had had all day was with Eren, and then they hadn’t even spoke. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He didn’t feel like practicing with the 3DM gear. Nor did he really feel like practicing attacking techniques. There wasn’t really much else he could do when those two things were ruled out, so he ran. He just ran. Round and round the field, ignoring the stitch forming in his side, ignoring his protesting legs, ignoring his harsh breathing and the heart that was threatening to beat right out of his mouth. He didn’t know why he was running so hard, he just didn’t want to stop…that is, until he heard a voice next to him. “Hey Levi.” Eren greeted. Levi tried to respond, but all that came out was a slightly louder than the rest pant. Instead he just lifted his hand a little. “Levi, you need to stop. You’ve been running for ages now.” Eren looked concerned, and Levi decided he was probably right. He slowed down to a slow jog and finally stopped. It was only now that he realised how tired he had made himself. His legs shook and Eren had to catch him so he didn’t fall in the mud. “Let’s get you to bed. You’ll be sore in the morning.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Levi muttered, letting himself be picked up by the younger man and carried off to his room.

The next morning Levi awoke to a loud clatter and a whispered “aw damn.”  
“Eren…what are you-?”  
“Oh, um, sorry Corporal, I didn’t mean to wake you…I made you coffee.”  
“Oh so _you’re_ the one making the coffee for me every morning.”  
“Um…yeah…”  
“It’s awful.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how you liked it, it’s why I watched you yesterday in the kitchen.” Eren looked down at his feet. Levi smiled and picked up the cup which had once again been left on his bedside table. He sipped, expecting what he normally got, but was pleasantly surprised to find that Eren had actually come through. “Not bad.”  
“I practiced all last night to make it how you like it.”  
“Stupid brat. Come here.” He opened his arms and shuffled over to make room for Eren to lay with him and snuggle. Eren simled, kicked off his shoes, and basically bounded into the bed, snuggling into Levi’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't like coffee at all, but Levi doesn't really seem like a tea person to me, so yeah.


End file.
